Aire Fresco
by Cprincess
Summary: Mucho tiempo ha pasado y ya no es lo mismo. No siento lo mismo por ti Jacob y por más que te amo, no estoy enamorada de ti. Son otros ojos, más verdes y profundos, los que llaman mi atención y hacen saltar mi corazón. Lo siento, siempre te amaré. AU


**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje reconocible me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Mucho tiempo ha pasado y ya no es lo mismo. Tu y yo lo sabemos, no es lo mismo simplemente ya no sentimos igual. Ya no sé si te amo o te quiero. Hay momentos en los que siento que te odio y que no puedo más con esto, con nosotros. ¿No lo sientes así? No sientes esa presión en el pecho cuando vamos caminando y ni siquiera nos tomamos las manos, cuando vamos por la calle en silencio porque simplemente no tenemos más que decirnos, no hay nada que tú no sepas de mi –_más que esto que digo ahora_- y no hay nada que yo no sepa de ti. ¿No sientes como si lleváramos un millón de años casados?

Me atas, me amarras a ti, tú y tu familia me atan a ti al punto en que me asfixio y no sé si lo que siento es amor o cariño. Aunque no es tan así, te amo, sé que te amo, sino no estaría así de preocupada por ti ni por esta situación. Pero no quiero convertirme en esa chica del corazón roto, en esa chica que no supo apreciar lo que tenía a su lado y se quedó sola. Pero como no te das cuenta de lo mucho que hemos cambiado, hasta en la intimidad.

Te has convertido en algo que no reconozco, solía pensar que desbordabas pasión y ahora sólo te veo aburrido y extremadamente sentimental, cuando va a llegar el momento en que me tomes por sorpresa y con algo de sensualidad. Para ti todo es un trato, casi un procedimiento por el que tenemos que pasar, no me malentiendas, disfruto contigo, pero siento que no me seduces, no te preocupas porque me sienta excitada por ti, sólo te preocupas por ti y cuando toda tu sangre cambia de lugar, al parecer tus preocupaciones y sentimientos también.

**¡No te entiendo!**

Soy egoísta y lo sé. No quiero terminar esta relación porque no sé si volveré a encontrar a alguien tan perfecto como tú, porque no sé si lo que siento todavía es amor, no sé porque siento este rencor hacia ti. Al fin y al cabo eres todo lo que una mujer podría querer, eres "perfecto" después de todo, atractivo, mesurado, sentimental, considerado, sensible, todo lo que una mujer normal podría desear, pero no soy una mujer normal, no quiero lo que todas quieren, quiero que pelees conmigo, no que te quedes callado siendo condescendiente conmigo, quiero verte gritar y que enojado me des un beso como para desquitarte, quiero que te me acerques por detrás y me susurres al oído cosas sexis, quiero sentirme sensual contigo no sólo _bonita_.

Suelo pensar que te odio, dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso. Es que por ti he soportado tantas cosas, he quedado sola, y eso también me asusta, siento que te odio por hacerme quedar sola, por empujarme a tenerte sólo a ti e incentivarme a que eso está bien. Te amo, y por eso no quiero amarte, no quiero amarte de ninguna manera por como me tratas, por las cosas que me haces hacer, por las cosas que no haces, por como me ignoras y por como me nombras.

Y si, hay veces en que te odio, pero no me quejo, porque he tenido miedo de que te vayas, de que me dejes sola en esta soledad que tu causaste y que incentivaste. No quiero estar sin ti, no quiero ver a mi lado y encontrarlo vacio, no quiero odiarte ni amarte, sólo quiero sentirme completa otra vez. Solía pensar que esto era todo lo que necesitaba, que si te tenía a mi lado no necesitaría a nadie más y que llenarías todos mis vacíos, como hiciste por mucho tiempo, pero una vez que la venda fue retirada me di cuenta de lo mucho que estorbabas en toda las cosas que quise hacer, todas las cosas que evitaste que hiciera y lo mucho que me limite por estar a tu lado, pensando de alguna manera que no merecía a alguien tan perfecto como tu, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo soy mucho para ti, soy más que merecedora de todo el cariño que me diste, no me hiciste ningún favor y tampoco fue caridad. Yo me expuse como en un escaparate por ti, hice lo que me pediste y cambie mucho por ti, sacrifiqué más cosas de las que puedo contar y así es como me pagas, ¿con la ignorancia?

Sé que eres más inteligente que eso, todos siempre insinúan lo mucho más inteligente que eres en comparación conmigo y todo el futuro que se te viene por delante, sé que sabes que hemos cambiado, que sabes que ya no nos amamos igual y que si seguimos así la indiferencia y el hastío matará esta relación. Sabes que ya no me miras como antes, que ya no me deseas como antes, sino mira el mes que pasamos sin tocarnos. Tus besos ya no tienen la pasión de antes, ese fuego que podía sentir en ti cada vez que nuestros labios chocaban, cada vez que nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, esa explosión que sentía en mi interior cada vez que te sacaba la ropa lentamente y admirada embobada tu cuerpo y me preguntaba que hacía alguien como tu conmigo; pero ahora no ves lo monótona que se ha vuelto nuestra relación, no hay nada que no hemos hecho. Ya ni siquiera te gusta darme placer, sólo recibes gustoso todo el que te doy esperando que entiendas la indirecta de que todo lo que te hago es porque me gustaría que me lo hicieras a mi.

Me encantaría jugar como jugábamos antes, correr por la tarde contigo, tomados de la mano contra el mundo, cuando éramos capaces de enfrentar todo lo que se nos ponía por delante, recuerdo todos esos momentos y lloro y me lamento y me echo la culpa. Pero hoy no más hoy reconozco que no es todo mi culpa, que tú te has vuelto indiferente hacia mí y yo hacia ti. Pero como no volverme indiferente con alguien que no me sorprende ni me demuestra su amor, un te amo no vale nada si no hay acciones detrás de esas palabras, las palabras se las lleva el viento.

La soledad me consume, no estoy contigo, y ya no te extraño y no quiero mentirte pero me parte el alma esto aunque no lo parezca y ya no sé qué hacer no sé a quién recurrir, se vienen tantos cambios que sólo puedo esperar y rezar para que la situación mejore y para que pasemos esta crisis, pero si no cambias tu actitud yo no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros, no sé qué va a ser de esto, de esto que demoró tanto en construirse.

Porque la verdad no quiero perderte, no quiero ser parte de tu historia, ni ser una mancha en tu expediente, no quiero convertirme en la chica del corazón roto, ni en la que rompió tu corazón. Lo más probable que no sospeches nada de esto y eso es lo que me mata, no es como si te lo ocultase te lo digo siempre y de frente porque lo intenté con indirectas por más tiempo todavía. Estoy harta de hablar con una pared, es como si no escuchases lo que digo, o lo oyes pero no lo aplicas, ¿acaso quieres que te de un manual de instrucciones? Si te he dicho, ya no me besas como antes y tu me lo niegas, pero quien mejor que yo lo sabría.

Lo peor es como me di cuenta de esto. Él. Sé que no lo conozco muy bien pero si conozco la sensación cada vez que me habla, esa emoción en lo más oscuro de mis entrañas, como mi corazón late a una velocidad que no recordaba posible, como cada vez que me roza es como si estuviera en el cielo. Pero no me malentiendas, no sería capaz de engañarte nunca, sólo es una fantasía, un amor platónico, alguien que me ayuda a verter mis frustraciones y mis sueños. Me gusta soñar como sería él en la cama, como sería que me tocara él, con sus manos de pianista fuertes y firmes, con esa dureza que aparenta, pero que sé que es una coraza. Sé que es un completo desconocido, pero lo siento como… una bocanada de aire fresco. Como si fuese justo lo que necesito.

Me debato conmigo misma, porque siento que tu ya no causas esos sentimientos en mi. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de mariposas en mi, más que cuando lo veo y lo siento más cercano a mi de lo que estuve contigo. No sé, pueden ser conjeturas mías, pero cada vez que tu te alejas él se acerca y me pregunta por _nosotros_ y yo no quepo en mi de ansias de decirle la verdad, que estoy confundida, pero me callo y le digo que todo sigue bien, y puedo sentir su decepción. Pero no hay más que pueda hacer, estoy atada a ti, me amarras, me enlazas y me marcas como si fuera de tu propiedad. Aunque ya ni siquiera eso haces, solía contentarme con el hecho de que sentías celos de los que se acercaban a mi, pero ya ni eso, creo que ya ni siquiera te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva para que alguien más me desee, sabes que sufro de autoestima baja y te aprovechas, me dices que he engordado y que ya no me veo tan linda como antes. Me utilizas y me dejas, y con todo lo que me ha costado darme cuenta, te dejo.

Jacob Black, has sido el único dueño de mi corazón hasta el momento, y ya no puedo seguir así, soportando tus manías y mañas. Te amo, te lo prometo, y no te dejo por alguien más -_ni siquiera él_- termino contigo porque no me das la libertad que necesito, porque **ME AHOGAS** y aunque no es la primera vez que te lo digo, la primera no me escuchaste, fue tu advertencia y la dejaste pasar, sé que no puedes permitir que la mujer que amas se valla de tu lado pero yo te lo advertí y tu decidiste ignorarme. Y este es el precio a pagar.

Sólo sé que tendré que pararme en mis propios pies y ya dejar de apoyarme en ti, y no creas que no te estoy agradecida, claro que lo estoy, sólo que al tratar de ser mi constante apoyo no me has permitido expresarme, no me has dado espacio, mejor dicho, no nos dimos espacio. Y ahora tengo que abrir mis alas y volar, y dejarte ir por tu lado. Sé que encontrarás una mujer que ame tus ojos bondadosos y esa paciencia que tanto te caracteriza. Y estoy tratando de convencerme de que alguien amará estos ojos chocolate que anhelan con fervor alguien con quien olvidar todos los malos momentos contigo y sólo guardar los buenos recuerdos.

Te amo, sé que es egoísta decírtelo en estos momentos, pero… Te amo y te dejo, no puedo seguir contigo, te has transformado en mi mejor amigo nuevamente, la pasión se ha transformado en monotonía y sé que con el tiempo me agradecerás todo lo que te he dicho y que me podrás mirar a los ojos sin sentir ese amor que tanto profesas por mi.

Con amor, Bella.

* * *

Jacob terminó de leer la carta y miró a Bella a los ojos y supo que ahí había terminado la relación que habían mantenido por más de un año ya. Pero no podía dejarla ir sin comprobar lo que temía, era por él.

'Es por Cullen, ¿verdad?' preguntó con la vena saltándole en el cuello, y aunque Bella intentaba que se calmara, cuando acercó su brazo él lo sacudió antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

'No, ya te lo dije, no es por él. Sólo que… todo ha cambiado Jake'

'Corta la cantaleta Bella, que ya leí la carta y ahí explicas más que detalladamente lo mucho que he _cambiado_' dijo, y por la forma en que dijo la última palabra parecía más una palabrota que otra cosa.

'Bueno, sé que me merezco el trato, así que…' dejó la frase en el aire, pues no sabía como completarla.

'Así que ahora te largas, y no vuelvas por aquí' expresó con firmeza mirándola a los ojos, aunque le costaba mantener la mirada a esos ojos chocolate que tanto amó.

'Jake, sé que con el tiempo cambiaras de opinión y podremos volver a ser amigos… como antes' lo último salió como un susurro tan suave que no estaba segura de que él lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero él si había escuchado, fuerte y claro. 'Eso se verá, pero por ahora, sólo quiero que te vayas'

'Esta bien, me iré.' Se alzó para darle un beso en la mejilla fugaz y se dio la vuelta sin volver a mirar atrás. No quería ver la cara del hombre que tanto amó derrumbarse, y todo por ella.

Sorprendentemente y un poco –harto- fuera de lugar, Bella sólo podía pensar en él. Edward. De sólo pensar lo el corazón le revoloteaba como una colegiala. Quién podía saber lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

_Broken Hearted Girl - Beyonce_ fue mi inspiración.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si quieren que siga, vallan a mi perfil y voten en la encuesta.


End file.
